The dying world
by fantasy-si-fi newbe
Summary: read to find out
1. Chapter 1

The dying world.

Prologue

"Fight faster fight better for you have only 1 month left till the end of training!" Shounan shouted at his unruly pupil.

The pupil last month flew past, 2 days before Tord the pupil was going to graduate Shounan took him out at midnight to the sacred burial grounds of his family.

"I have one last lesson to teach you and this is the gift of patience, you will sit here and wait till dawn you may not move if you do you will have failed and this past 4 years would have been a waste of time I will sit with you till dawn for this is the hardest test of training to fight is patience. Now sit and be still." Shounan said.

Tord and Shounan both sat closed eyes and waited for dawn.

"Tord stand up it is dawn and you have passed this test. I have one more thing I think you should know, I am not your father nor is Sapheed your mother, and you were abounded at birth, but we took you in and cared for you as are own." Shounan looked down as he said this for he did not want tord to see him cry.

"In my mind and heart you will always be my father and Sapheed my mother. I am grateful you told this to me it would have bin a lot harder to find out some other way." Tord said with his whole heart then pulled his father into a warriors embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Tord left his fathers with a new spring in his step for Tord had passed the final test and was now considered a warrior. He walked on a well trodden dirt track witch travelled between to towns just thirty miles long, Tord was going to Crysimery just 3 miles from his house. As Tord walked he whistled a marching song his father had taught him when he was young, and said mourning to every person he saw. Tord reached crysimery just before noon. As was about to pass though the town gates, the guards stopped him.

"You need to pay a fee for each day it is 5 copper a day and if you are found with out a pass or its out of date you will be thrown into jail till the last day of the season were you will be seen by a judge and be charged with a fine." The tall guard said crossing his pick with his fellow guard to bar Tord passage in to Crysimery.

Tord passed over a silver coin and the guard passed him a purple and a blue disc.

"Purple disc is for today the blue one for tomorrow. You may pass but beware get a new pass in 2 days time or else." The smaller guard said uncrossing his pike to let Tord passage into Crysimery.

"Thank you have a good day." Tord said.

As Tord entered Crysimery a little man maybe a dwarf or a gnome jumped up and pulled Tords hair which brought Tord down to the person's level.

"Come to the blacken tree near the forest outside of town be there at noon if you wanna fight for big gold."

Before Tord could reply the dwarf or maybe gnome released his hair and disappeared into a throng of people.

Tord walked slowly over to Anack little house on the west side of town were the not to well off people lived, Tord knocked loudly.

"Hey no need to take the bloody door of its hinges." Anack said opening the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tord woke up at dawn stiff from his night on the floor, there was a hammering sound from the other room. Tord stood up and dressed, then went into the other room.

"Mourning Anack what the hell you doing at this time of day?" Tord asked.

"Making couple chairs for lissa, because her family is dew two days after tomorrow and she need something for her family to sit on. We off to that place today the fighting arena?" Anack said.

"Why do you want to go and test your mettle?" Tord asked.

"I'll have you know I am pretty good at fist fights and with a dagger, so there I wont to go and as you say test my mettle." Anack said and resumed his work.

"Well I don't know were the blacken tree is I was hoping you would know." Tord said.

"Yes I do know were the blacked tree is." Anack said.

Anack put down his hammer and chisel and went into the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and Tord. Tord heard a loud crash, Tord rushed into the kitchen to find Anack not there. Tord heard a loud thud in the workroom. Tord grabbed a large knife off the side and rushed into the workroom to find a arrow stuck deeply in the door were Tord had slept, the arrow was of fine make with swan feathers as the fletch a scroll was tied round just above the head of the arrow. Tord took the scroll from the arrow as he took the scroll and collapsed.


End file.
